


what's in store

by aeriamamaduck



Series: Saint Petersburg Days [19]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Begging, Blindfolds, Body Worship, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Daddy Kink, Dom Victor Nikiforov, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Forced Orgasm, Katsuki Yuuri's Stamina, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, Soft Dom Katsuki Yuuri, Sub Katsuki Yuuri, Top Katsuki Yuuri, Top Victor Nikiforov, ch 2: I want this Twunk obliterated, it's a Bottom!Yuuri kind of week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24694180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriamamaduck/pseuds/aeriamamaduck
Summary: "You listened so well today," he heard Victor say, the older man's breath tickling his neck before those soft lips pressed a kiss to Yuuri's flushed skin."I...I try to," he murmured, recalling the rare praise Victor had heaped upon him earlier that day. It was rare that a day went so well as his had, especially during practice. And when that praise had included surprise pecks on both his cheeks once he was off the ice, Yuuri felt heat travel across his entire body as it usually did whenever Victor was unabashedly affectionate. And yet he felt shivers of pleasure and pride under his skin, memorable enough that he was still thinking about it while cradled in Victor's arms.Another kiss, followed by a gentle nuzzle underneath his ear as those arms tightened their hold on him. "You don't just try. You do," Victor added, nosing at Yuuri's neck and teasing his skin with those soft exhales until he was nibbling at his nape like Yuuri was a treat to savor.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Saint Petersburg Days [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/769350
Comments: 29
Kudos: 303





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> BACK TO CANONVERSE FOR THE MOMENT
> 
> If you all have been following "tell me where your love lies", there are two new prequels to the main story that were posted last week. Check them out and drop a comment!

Following along with the lyrics from the music playing wasn't difficult at this point, the low, hypnotic rhythm of the rock music sounding mildly anachronistic for the 80's. Yuuri enjoyed it too, more so when he was sitting on the couch settled between Victor's long legs, his back resting against his coach's front. His eyes were closed, his brain growing mildly fuzzy with the relaxing pressure of Victor's arms wrapped around his middle, one hand gently stroking broad circles across Yuuri's stomach. 

The act had become so familiar and intimate by now that Yuuri felt soothed by it, his mind sinking into a more relaxed state and slowly dragging his body along with it. Well, maybe not completely. He was undergoing that annoying phenomenon of being too tired to feel sleepy, restlessness making him so much more aware of the needy ache in his body.

He blushed at the realization, too aware of everything he and Victor had gotten up to as their relationship progressed to be totally mortified by the trail his thoughts began to follow as he also realized how much he enjoyed Victor taking care of him. His greediness over Victor's attention hadn't really waned, even with the security of being in each other's lives like they were.

"You listened so well today," he heard Victor say, the older man's breath tickling his neck before those soft lips pressed a kiss to Yuuri's flushed skin. 

"I...I try to," he murmured, recalling the rare praise Victor had heaped upon him earlier that day. It was rare that a day went so well as his had, especially during practice. And when that praise had included surprise pecks on both his cheeks once he was off the ice, Yuuri felt heat travel across his entire body as it usually did whenever Victor was unabashedly affectionate. And yet he felt shivers of pleasure and pride under his skin, memorable enough that he was still thinking about it while cradled in Victor's arms.

Another kiss, followed by a gentle nuzzle underneath his ear as those arms tightened their hold on him. "You don't just try. You do," Victor added, nosing at Yuuri's neck and teasing his skin with those soft exhales until he was nibbling at his nape like Yuuri was a treat to savor.

Yuuri smiled with a contented sigh, tipping his head forward to subtly urge Victor on, the additional pressure of Victor's hands on his front, as though his very heart were being cradled. It was a sweet sensation, one that joined in with the restlessness pulsing through Yuuri. He turned his head and his lips met the corner of Victor's mouth, catching sight of his soft smile, and the particular look of equal, low-burning need that sent heat towards his groin.

Those eyes were warm and playful all at once, and Yuuri could guess what he was in for, judging by the effusive praise Victor had lavished on him, and Yuuri questioned whether or not he'd been doing it on purpose, or if it was a total accident. Didn't he know by now the effect his praise had on Yuuri? Especially...in _this_ context?

Yuuri never claimed to be a mind reader. Honestly, any skill that involved brain work temporarily shut off as Victor reached up to run his thumb across the edge of Yuuri's jaw, tender and suggestive at once as he pressed a soft kiss to Yuuri's mouth, his tongue running across the seam of Yuuri's lips. A soft noise shaking up his throat, Yuuri parted his lips and met Victor's tongue with his own, the older man's hands slowly stroking over his chest with more intent than previously. Yuuri reached up and slid his fingers through Victor's silky hair, his heart racing just as Victor's hand wandered over it.

Lips brushing together even after they parted, Yuuri could feel the hard bulge developing just under his lower back, Victor's breaths coming low and soft as he brought his hand down to start palming the bulge starting to develop in Yuuri's sweatpants. Yuuri almost choked at the pressure, electric and very rapidly racing through his loins, making his back arch. His glasses were askew within seconds as Victor kissed him again, panting into each other's mouths as Yuuri finally thought to move and tease a little to get back at his husband, rocking his hips as best he could as he happily rode Victor's hand. But there was a nagging thought in his head that only grew bigger with each second; he could easily just keep riding Victor's hand and cum, his body tensing like a bowstring until he fell slack against the older man. That would be lovely and satisfying, but something told him he didn't want just satisfying. He wanted...to get taken to his limit. To be pushed and pushed and earn more of Victor's praise while getting some outlet for the restless energy thrumming through his limbs.

Their lips separated only by an inch for breath, Yuuri looked into those feverish eyes of Victor's. "Feel like playing?" he breathed, cheeks burning as his cock gave a little twitch under Victor's palm.

Cheeks flushed and eyes going round with surprise, Victor stilled his hand and a tiny smile lifted a corner of his mouth. "Really?" he asked, looking right at Yuuri like he would miss him somehow, close as they were.

More energy pulsed with Yuuri's heartbeats, heat crawling up his body at a greater speed as he realized he was committed to this, and he only needed to verbalize it to the older man. It tempted some pause, though Yuuri's baser needs shoved that away in favor of turning himself over to Victor and have them both push more, much more. And Yuuri knew that when he did say the words, his mind would start whirring into place, steadily taking him into that simple headspace where all he had to do was listen to Victor and wait for him. Still he swallowed before finally murmuring, "...Please, Daddy?"

As he predicted, warm calm settled over him like a warm blanket, along with anticipation that sparked merrily down to his groin as eagerness burned in Victor's eyes.

* * *

Naked and blindfolded, Yuuri felt secure. Anchored and still with anticipation, but still free enough to move and not feel totally restricted. 

It was dark and he was safe, he knew that. He could feel Victor's thighs under his, the older man kneeling between Yuuri's legs. The cuffs retraining him by the wrists to the headboard were soft. Velcro. Easily removed if Yuuri wanted them gone. His legs were free, by Victor's choice, and the ankle cuffs were abandoned for now.

It wasn't their first time removing sight. Yuuri wasn't going to act as though he were an old pro at their play, but he was used to it, in a way, even if he was still left in shock by the intensity of emotional and physical release by the end of it, like he'd been thrown from an enormous height and Victor had caught him immediately and held him as long as he wanted, giving him the words and contact he craved until he felt balanced again, and well-loved too.

He could hear each rustle of movement. Feel the continual movement of Victor's hands along his body as he knelt between Yuuri's legs, somehow ignoring Yuuri's hard cock. No, that was deliberate. Victor knew how to tease him, rile him up just like Yuuri wanted, taking the tension in his body high, and higher still. He was good at it too, beginning when he shut the bedroom door and kissed Yuuri, long and deep, then his cheeks and forehead before instructing him in a low voice to start taking his clothes off. Yuuri happily did so, his breaths trembling as Victor lovingly touched every inch of skin that he revealed before taking his own clothes off, showing off his perfect body with a smile, his eyes sparkling with promise.

They were both hard once Victor carefully tied off the blindfold at the back of his head and he led Yuuri to the bed with soft encouragements that Yuuri eagerly obeyed, his heart beating so strongly that he could feel his pulse in his ears. His head lay comfortably on a pillow, feeling as though he'd lowered himself into warm water, the silence around them muffling except for the sounds that came from them both. One arm was bound, and then the other, kisses pressed to his face each time before Victor slowly dragged his hands down the lengths of Yuuri's bent arms towards his chest before taking them away.

Yuuri had gasped sharply at the sudden absence, and then sighed with obvious relief at the pressure of Victor's hands again, the man taking his time letting them wander where he wished, to the insides of Yuuri's thighs and dexterously avoiding Yuuri's erection, which was already leaking onto his stomach. 

"I want you to beg me to cum," Victor now said, voice soft yet ringing clear in Yuuri's ears as his fingers danced their way up to Yuuri's temples before sliding down to the sides of his neck, making Yuuri shiver at the sensation. "You always sound so pretty when you beg."

His cock twitched again and Yuuri let out a soft noise from deep in his chest, aching and vulnerable as that small bit of praise sank into his flushed skin. Victor gently placed his hand against Yuuri's face and the younger man immediately leaned into it, trusting him completely and literally putting himself in Victor's hands. His pleasure, his release. The timing of both those things. 

The surprise was always a wonderful part, especially when Victor kissed him, tongue delving between Yuuri's lips as his hands pressed Yuuri's thighs apart a bit more, fingers digging into his flesh just as their cocks briefly slid against each other. It felt like _flames_ , and Yuuri moaned breathily into Victor's mouth, toes curling and arms briefly straining against the cuffs as Victor pulled away, just for a moment, hands holding Yuuri's face before kissing Yuuri again, harder, deeper, tearing away a dizzying eternity later to start kissing Yuuri's neck, marking it up as his hands kept dancing over Yuuri's torso as the younger writhed under him, back rising in a tense bow as he searched for even more contact. God, Yuuri felt lovingly wanted. Like he deserved to be looked at the way Victor was looking at him. Kissed the way the older man was kissing him. He was already so embarrassingly sensitive, his dick wet even without the touch of Victor's hand, leaking clear pearls between them.

"Will you stay hard for me?" Victor asked, mouth warm against Yuuri's ear, his voice sweet and dangerous-sounding, sending a thrill down Yuuri's spine and across every nerve, an involuntary, soft cry leaving Yuuri's throat. "You'd do anything for me, right? Everything I ask?"

Yuuri nodded frantically, an array of colors blooming before him behind his eyelids as his heart raced even faster, harder in his chest as it rose and fell with every desperate gasp. And then...Oh, _God_ , he felt Victor draw away, bit by bit until it was just his hands again, fingertips stroking teasingly along Yuuri's chest. Victor laughed, soft and airy as he ran his fingers up the insides of Yuuri's thighs. "You're always a good boy for me," he remarked, voice casual and amused just as he softened his touch, palms roaming back to grasp Yuuri's hips to tug him towards him in a slow, torturous grind that had Yuuri gasping shakily as he wrapped his legs around Victor's waist.

Back landing on the mattress, Yuuri exhaled with a whine. "Fuck...Fuck, _please..."_

He was begging, but he knew Victor was expecting more. No, those three words weren't going to be enough for the older man. He expected Yuuri to earn his reward with further begging and total desperation, all remaining barriers to the very heart of him broken to pieces so Yuuri was left in the air, anchored only by the man above him.

"You should see yourself right now. You look incredible like this," Victor remarked, a smile in his voice as he followed the resulting blush that rose on his skin, the heat crawling over his chest as his heart kept up its steady, hard beats while Yuuri's cheeks bloomed with color as that familiar self-consciousness took hold. He instinctively turned his head and bent his knees a little, biting his lip at the heavy sensation of Victor's gaze.

Victor's hand gently curled over his cheek, turning his face back up as he ran his thumb across Yuuri's bottom lip, and he sounded almost close enough to kiss when he said quietly, "You look even more beautiful when you blush like this. Are you still so embarrassed when I praise you?"

He held Yuuri's face gently, and rested his other hand on Yuuri's chest, over his heart. Yuuri realized he was breathing fast, and steadied it as best he could with slow and deep inhales and exhales that allowed him to relax a little, the warm flush still settled across his skin as he told himself to keep his face up, to keep trusting his husband and the adoration he felt as acutely as the touch of the man's always soft hands. He swallowed and admitted quietly, "A little, but...Mostly...it feels good."

"Does it?"

"Yeah..." 

"Tell me how good it feels," Victor urged softly, giving Yuuri's face more gentle touches, fingers slowly combing through his hair and gently scratching at his scalp.

Head feeling fuzzy as he savored every caress to his face and hair, those beautiful hands leaving trails of sensation over his cheeks, Yuuri took a few more deep breaths before answering, "It...It feels...sweet." It really did, sweeter with every stroke, fingers running across his forehead, over his covered eyes and circling his mouth.

Soft laughter came from above. "Sweet?" Fingers darted over his chest, running over a nipple before teasing it between his thumb and index finger.

Yuuri's lips parted on a tiny gasp when Victor's mouth found his neck, teeth nibbling at the sensitive flesh as the younger's back arched up towards the touch, the promise of Victor's body on his. He wet his lips again as Victor's other hand cradled the side of his face, and clarified shakily, "...Like soft...and...warm instead of hot. But still like teasing, because...I really want you to touch me for real."

"Mmm. For real?" Victor murmured against his ear, taking the lobe between his teeth and then licking the shell with a warm breath.

"Yeah," Yuuri breathed, impatience sparking in his brain as he tightened his fists and pressed his legs against Victor's sides. "Longer, and...And I want to feel more of you too."

He let himself smile with relief when Victor kissed his ear, palms roaming back down to squeeze his thighs. Then, to his horror, Victor was pulling back, leaving only his hands on Yuuri's thighs as he effortlessly parted them, thumbs digging into the meaty flesh as Yuuri craned his neck upward with desperate protests, wanting that solid heat back on him. But Victor was laughing above while Yuuri trembled, and he could very easily picture that stupidly eager grin. "You know what you have to do to get that," Victor reminded him, one hand leaving Yuuri's thigh to... _fuck_ , give his asscheek a quick swat.

"Please," Yuuri gasped, his cock giving another pained twitch as Victor stroked circles over his skin with just the tips of his fingers. Mercifully, he moved Yuuri's legs back down so they were resting over his thighs, and somehow the soft contact was almost too much, precum leaking onto Yuuri's belly as he let out an awful whimper. "Please, I want...Victor, let me feel more..."

That had to be more or less what Victor wanted to hear. Close to it, hopefully. Yuuri swallowed and resisted the urge to show his impatience much more than it already was, and then Victor said lightly, "I think I can do that. On one condition."

"...What?"

Then a hand curled around his chin, keeping his head firmly in place, and then Victor instructed, "You cum only when I say so."

That familiar game, one that was always such torture and so very rewarding. Yuuri nodded hard and fast, quickly replying aloud, "Okay...Okay."

"That means I stop when I want to, or when I hear you tell me how close you are," Victor added, all business. "Can you do that for me, _lapochka?"_ he asked, voice suddenly warm and teasing again.

For Victor. For the man he loved, who loved _him_ , by the grace of God, somehow. It was the easiest answer, one that warmed Yuuri's chest even more and made him smile with genuine delight. "...Yes," he whispered, tipping his head up to tempt Victor into another kiss, needing that perfect mouth on his.

But seconds passed and there was nothing. Just that same firm hold on his chin and gentle taps from Victor's thumb. "Yes what?" the older man asked, voice soft and low.

"...Yes, Daddy," Yuuri whispered when he remembered what brought them here, his mind settling itself again as he sank into that space where he depended on Victor for that final release, trusting him to decide when to give it, and all Yuuri had to do was lie there and take everything Victor gave, to listen to Victor throughout while keeping in mind every out he had if it got to be truly too much.

It was then, unexpectedly, that Victor kissed him again, soft as silk as he let his chin go and ran his fingers through his hair in a rewarding touch. "Good boy," he whispered against Yuuri's mouth. 

That was the sweetest way that Victor could have taken Yuuri's breath away, and he would have been dizzy if he'd been on his feet. But Victor would have caught him, held him and given him back his balance. Right now, every part of his defenses was being methodically stripped away, piece by piece, leaving him more naked than he already was, the sensation of a filthy smile against his throat setting his heart ablaze as those touches continued, Victor rewarding him with brushes of skin against skin, thighs settling between Yuuri's legs in another slow grind that had his legs shaking. At the first touch of long fingers to Yuuri's lips he eagerly opened his mouth to lap at them, sucking at the two digits with a pathetic-sounding moan before Victor drew them away and gave Yuuri his mouth again.

God, he was desperate to hold on to something, to any part of Victor he could reach with his deprived hands. Every limb that came into contact was a reward and torture all at once, and then Victor moved his mouth lower still, further away from Yuuri's mouth, lavishing adoration over his heart as those hands ran down Yuuri's sensitive sides. But that was nearly forgettable when Yuuri's dick dragged across Victor's torso as the older man moved lower, Yuuri's legs still framing his long, muscular body. 

"You're so beautiful, Yuuri," Victor moaned against the skin above Yuuri's hip, biting gently into it and drawing out a gasp. 

But that sensation was nothing compared to the absolute heaven his mind and body were taken to when Victor took the entire length of his cock into his mouth, immediately gripping Yuuri's hips tightly while the younger let out a scream, every inch of him tensed and ready to let go before he remembered to get himself back under control, to force himself back from climax before Victor--

He pulled back very slightly, hands squeezing Yuuri's hips in a quiet reminder as his throat worked around him, wet and hot and perfect, sending shock charging through Yuuri. And it only worsened when Victor's fingers lightly started to tease at his balls and the exposed space behind them, then his mouth sank down so sweet and slow, dragging needy cries out of Yuuri's throat while his hands tightened uselessly. It was close, it was so close, and Yuuri's abdomen grew tight as he held himself back, not wanting to disappoint Victor or deprive himself of a rewarding climax. 

Victor's nose met Yuuri's pubic hair as he swallowed him down completely, moaning around him and forcing a cry out of Yuuri. " _God--"_

He almost choked on his own breath when Victor dragged his mouth up, tonguing the tip before plunging back down. Again, and again until Yuuri swore his voice was going to give out, his legs trembling uncontrollably. Victor's mouth left his cock but kept pressing wet kisses to it and all the way down to his balls until he was holding Yuuri's thighs splayed completely open, then Yuuri felt the first slow lick against his tight rim. He could only sob and writhe in Victor's hold, the older man making a wet mess of him down there as he ate him out like he was the desperate one, sounds of enjoyment vibrating across Yuuri's skin as the tip of that tongue prodded at him.

Yuuri screamed, drool trickling down the corner of his mouth as Victor started to suck his rim at the same moment that he squeezed his thighs with hard possessiveness. Yuuri's moans were breathless as he kept himself on that edge, hanging on by a thread while babbling and begging mindlessly, only realizing what he was saying when the word _Daddy_ tumbled from his lips more than once, and that only made Victor bury his face right against him with more filthy moans as he started fucking Yuuri with his tongue while Yuuri just lay there and _took_ it, legs shaking hard and chest almost caving in as he struggled to breathe while Victor kept fucking tugging his lower half towards his face. All he had to do was _wait_ , wait for Victor-- _Daddy's_ permission, and Yuuri would get what he wanted. He'd snap like a thread and Victor would hold him through it-- 

Victor then pulled away, and Yuuri whined pathetically before a sob erupted from his chest, his back hitting the mattress again.

"Shh," Victor soothed, touching Yuuri's knee and squeezing it. "Shh, I'm here." His voice was soft again, huskier. Tender as his touch. "Were you close?"

Yuuri swallowed and whimpered as he nodded rapidly. 

"But you didn't cum."

Fingers were stroking tiny circles to his thigh, cock twitching and probably lying red and dripping over Yuuri's belly. "...N-no, Daddy," he replied, voice quiet and weak with need.

"Good boy," Victor breathed, keeping that one hand on Yuuri to ground him. "Good boy, you're doing so well." 

Chest heaving rapidly, Yuuri's breath left him in needy cries, a hitch creating a pause when he heard the sound of a cap coming off. 

Then something slick and cold trickled over his cock and balls and his back rose again as his legs opened wider, chest shaking with the wretched anticipation and shoulders tight as he instinctively pulled at the restraints but found himself still bound.

Fingers that had been so light and teasing now touched him with purpose, squeezing at the base of his cock and sliding up the length, then back down until they stroked at his twitching hole until one finger sank in.

Yuuri breathed hard with every plunge of each digit, chest burning as Victor hooked his other hand under Yuuri's knee, holding it down to the younger's chest as his fingers plunged into him and easily found his prostate, _stroking_ across the gland to make Yuuri scream again, precum spilling over his burning flesh and reminding him that he was so close to letting go, to burn every nerve and turn into more of a mindless thing than he already was, moaning with his ruined voice and begging _Daddy_ for more, so much more, because Yuuri hadn't _earned_ his reward yet.

But he it was too much, he was about to lose his balance and go tumbling, body arching to chase after those fingers that were still battering his prostate. " _Fuck_ , Daddy...I can't--"

He sounded...not like himself. Desperate, but with a different sort of urgency. One that, to his regret, made Victor slow and pull his fingers out. "It's okay," he suddenly said, breathless yet warmly soothing all over again as he put his other hand over Yuuri's heaving and tense belly. "It's okay, you're fine. We can end it whenever you want. You know your safewords if want to cum or for me to back off--"

" _No!"_ Yuuri nearly shouted, not quite falling but still somehow up in the air or at least _teetering_ as he and Victor managed to get him back to _this_ side, the tension easing slowly until Yuuri could breathe almost normally again. "No, I..." He shook his head, mind spinning with both anticipation and a bizarre sort of relief whirling like a hurricane. No, it wasn't the relief he _sought_ , but it allowed his body and mind to come back down, and he could think halfway normally, even if his voice still sounded rough and needy when he added just because he knew Victor had to hear it before continuing, "I want...I don't want you to stop. I'm okay. I'm okay, I want this, Daddy. I do, I'm just...It's so much, but in...a really good way."

He was babbling. At least it sounded like nonsensical rambling from a man who'd been blown and fingered to heaven and back. 

But it must have made sense to Victor, because seconds later he said, "Okay. Do you want Daddy to keep going?"

Yuuri nodded immediately, spreading his legs wider as his body burned and he somehow managed to still be surprised at his own words and actions. "...Yes, Daddy. Please, Daddy."

Victor's exhale came out rough, and moments later he lay between Yuuri's legs again, hooking his knees over his arms. Yuuri's breaths shook as Victor's weight settled over him, and he listened to the little excited huffs of breath from the older man as he guided himself against Yuuri to sink into him.

Yuuri groaned and arched up greedily as his body molded around the hard length as it sank deeper, Victor swallowing every other noise that emerged from Yuuri's mouth as he rocked his hips, letting Yuuri feel each bit of friction with every inch, the drags across his prostate shoving Yuuri towards narrowly-avoided release once again. Victor sucked at his tongue and lips, the movement of his lips fluid and devastating as he pressed his body lower against Yuuri's, the younger's knees resting on those pale shoulders. 

With every plunge of Victor's tongue into his mouth, Yuuri was being fucked from both ends, his chest on _fire_ as he resisted the way Victor was pulling at him, tempting him to let go, but he _couldn't_. Not before he was told he could. He wanted to earn that release and Victor's praise, just as he had all day. But _fuck_ , the friction of his cock against Victor's abs was hellishly filthy and _wonderful_ , and Yuuri felt like the head of a match striking over and over, failing to _light up_ until he inevitably did. Yes, he was fucking desperate to cum and feel Victor use him up to completion, but he was also desperate to control himself, to show _Daddy_ how good and perfect he could be that he could obey and wait for permission--

No, _no_ , he was too close, and his voice came out high and sharp when he gasped, "Oh-- _Fuck._ I'm--"

Victor slowed. Just a little, sinking in shallow and quick, enough to let them keep feeling that wondrous drag and stretch as he feverishly sucked at Yuuri's neck while his fingers found the knot at the back of Yuuri's head. A quick movement and pull, and felt the blindfold being tugged off his face, the dim light devastating to his vision, making him scrunch his eyes shut while colors kept blooming before them like flowers, whether they were open or closed.

Victor was still fucking him. He opened his eyes and blinked against the harsh light before focusing on the beautiful man above him and between his legs, every muscle in his body rippling as he rolled his hips against Yuuri, hard and precise. The expression on his face intense in its focus, like when he danced or skated or was very deep in thought, his liquid blue eyes on fire as they looked right at Yuuri. He was smiling too, like he'd cornered Yuuri like prey, and was savoring him like a feast. 

He fucked deep and hard again, making Yuuri scream in agony as he hung on and tried not to let the last thread of control snap. Not until--

"Do it. Do it for me. Cum, give it to me Yuuri."

Yuuri didn't last a second before he was screaming, pearly fluid spurting between them and covering their fronts as Yuuri's body squeezed around the length inside him. Tears burned the edges of his eyes as his voice petered off into weak cries while he just kept emptying himself between them, his back a perfect bow until he crumpled and fell flat, calves bouncing off Victor's shoulders, as the aftershocks charged through Yuuri. He was drooling and mumbling nonsense as he tried to catch his breath to no avail, and he became a crumpled, no _melted_ mess, a puddle of Yuuri on Victor's sheets, whatever tension he'd carried around all day dissolving once his limbs lay completely useless as the rest of him jerked while Victor kept fucking him.

It was too much again, but he needed it. His mind swam and a delighted pride pulsed through him as Victor lasted far longer than expected, Yuuri's eyes somehow managing to focus on the naked adoration on his face, his bangs bouncing over his face with every movement. Then he straightened up, grabbed Yuuri's ankles and started _snapping_ his hips against Yuuri, fucking him fast and hard so suddenly and pummeling his prostate, forcing more screams from the younger as the added stimulation wrecked Yuuri's already crumpled body.

Yuuri loved it. Loved that he could _take_ this no matter how overstimulating it was, so his body could remember every bit of it. There was a perverse pleasure in feeling his cock twitch with another spurt of cum, _forced_ out by Victor as he fucked Yuuri and moaned so _filthy_ that Yuuri answered the sound with a soft whimper of delight. "Please cum," Yuuri pleaded, voice soft and vulnerable, the words just tumbling out. " _Daddy--"_

He lost his breath again when Victor came inside him with a look of such rapture that made Yuuri tear up more. It lasted so long, and Victor felt so _good_ and _right_ inside him, hot and heavy like his voice when he said as he settled on his elbows, "That's my good boy. I'm so proud that you're mine. You felt incredible." His voice sounded slurred as he dragged his mouth over Yuuri's, who opened his to clumsily lap at the other's mouth as his entire _self_ just melted the rest of the way.

Victor was kissing his face when he reached up to pull away the velcro, and all remaining tension left his arms and shoulders.

Yuuri wasn't falling. He was floating on air, held by Victor's voice and touch and the sight of him above Yuuri as he finally moved and pulled out, the warm cum trickling out of Yuuri as the younger man shivered and lay loose and heavy on the mattress, feeling Victor gently rub at his arms and move them with care."You felt so good," Yuuri mumbled, too dazed and happy to care whether or not he was saying it in English or Japanese. "God, thank you...Thank you so much, Daddy..."

He realized he'd closed his eyes, listening to his own pulse roar in his ears. He opened his eyes again and Victor's face was above his, a loving smile gracing his perfect face as Yuuri felt that wonderful hand caress his face and hair again. Yuuri was buzzing. Burning low. Floating gently down and feeling his blood move inside him, more so in the places Victor's mouth had found and marked. Oh. Oh, he'd praised him. Said he was proud Yuuri was his.

Those strong arms gathered him up and Yuuri immediately sank into them, burying his face in Victor's chest with a smile as he ran blunt nails down Victor's back in a long, slow motion. He mouthed at the pectoral muscles, legs twining with Victor's long ones while the older man stroked his hair and arms. "There you go. You deserved that, _lapochka,_ " Victor said, voice still quiet and husky.

Smiling like he was drunk, Yuuri peered up at his husband as his feet hit the ground again, and he found himself caught by the man he loved once again. "So did you."


	2. Chapter 2

Wind and rain battered the windows and had earlier made Yuuri suppress a shiver as he shut the curtains to the glass sliding doors that led to the apartment balcony. It was usually a stimulating sight to see, one that usually heralded the entire blustery afternoon curled up under a thick blanket with a very affectionate Russian husband.

Standing underneath the shower with his husband seemed a pretty good compromise. Victor got home later than Yuuri did, staying behind at the rink to practice a bit on his own, once he sent Yuuri on his way. The younger skater wasn't about to begrudge him some time alone, but he hadn't expected the sudden downpour that had caught Victor when he was halfway home, and of course neither of them had taken an umbrella.

The rain had missed Yuuri, who showered and got their dinner started, eyeing the storm anxiously as it quickly rolled in, only feeling at ease when Victor texted him, saying he was halfway home. Later he'd arrived, a welcome sight with his wet hair slicked to his forehead, and it made Yuuri want to fuck the living daylights out of him.

It was a thought that briefly surprised Yuuri, but then he determined that by now he needed to be used to that surge of emotion and physical sensation that Victor tended to bring about in him, though that resolve didn't stop Yuuri from following his first instinct to quickly make his way over to Victor and kiss him full in the mouth. He ended up almost as wet as Victor, the older man laughing breathlessly against Yuuri's mouth and holding him even closer once they realized that little mistake. Well, if Yuuri had to take a second shower, he may as well share one with Victor.

Later on, when they'd both rinsed off and Victor was about to turn off the water, Yuuri surprised them both yet again.

He pressed his front to Victor's back, his erection settling neatly between Victor's asscheeks as he feverishly started to press kisses to the older man's nape and shoulders, marking every curve of muscle as quickly as the rivulets of water flowing over his skin. Yuuri's heart was out of control, and so was the heat under his skin, his cheeks burning as he peppered the back of Victor's neck with more kisses as he pressed up behind him, hips half moving on their own, the resulting sensation startling and wonderful to feel.

Victor laughed again, happily allowing himself to get crowded against the wall while Yuuri frotted against his ass with a messy desperation. "i knew that was for me," his husband said with a smirk as he shut his eyes against the water still falling onto them. "We're going to have to shower again, then."

"Later," Yuuri murmured, squeezing Victor's waist and urging him to turn around so he could look him in the face again, nearly losing his breath at the pleasured, dazed expression on Victor's face, like Yuuri was already inside him. Yuuri's mouth went momentarily dry before he pressed them back together, hands greedy for the shape of Victor's hips as he squeezed again, an unconscious reminder of possession right before Yuuri reached up to thumb at Victor's mouth, those pretty lips opening automatically. "...I want to make you cum," Yuuri finally said, molding his mouth against Victor's and moving his other hand across the marvelous body he was pressing into the wall, fingers teasingly circling a nipple.

"Touch me," Victor gasped against Yuuri's lips, eyes still bright with need and his hands moving too, molding over Yuuri's back and sliding across the burning flesh in slow strokes that made Yuuri bite his lip. "Do it, make me cum."

Swallowing, Yuuri looked Victor in the eye and reached over to shut off the water, taking a small step back so gather his thoughts, slowing down to slow his racing thoughts and just think about what he wanted to do, even as they stood there just a little bit chilly and...well, erect. "I want to take you to bed," Yuuri stated simply, his face growing even hotter while his fingers did more exploration for him, following the wet trails left behind by the water. "And I want to make you cum until you can't take it anymore," he then added, managing to hold his husband's gaze and watch with growing satisfaction how much that idea appealed to him, those silver eyelashes fluttering so delicately as a tender, shivery moan left Victor's chest.

They both knew Yuuri could outpace Victor in bed, but the older of the two wasn't one to say no to a challenge, not when it was Yuuri posing it and certainly not when he was guaranteed a good, long fuck that ended with them both stupefied by physical satisfaction. "Yes...God, yes," Victor breathed, seizing Yuuri by the jaw to kiss him with enough force that Yuuri almost melted completely into it, his plans going with his control.

Then he wrested it back, suddenly impatient to see how they'd both end up.

* * *

"Do you want something?" Yuuri asked, smug as he hovered over Victor's spread-eagle body, his husband's long hands stroking the tops of Yuuri's thighs, sitting on either side of his waist. Control, more intoxicating than any drink Yuuri had indulged in, burned through his limbs as he gazed down at his husband, watching the adoring and tender submission that filled that beautiful face beneath him. 

Victor looked...like want. Just total want and agony even though Yuuri had been touching him constantly, never depriving him for more than a few moments in the minutes after they left the shower, hurriedly toweling each other off between kisses that were mostly exchanges of breath in the middle of soft laughs and gasps that emerged each time Yuuri pulled Victor against him, running his hands over every part that he could reach, his chest and back and face, clumsy and messy as they made their way to the bedroom and Yuuri had Victor on his back.

His husband nodded hurriedly, licking his lips. "Let me suck your cock. _Please_ ," he begged, totally unashamed.

Definitely intoxicating. Yuuri's cock twitched at the offer, at the way Victor was already begging, reminding Yuuri that he was desired. "Yeah, of course," Yuuri said, stroking the tops of Victor's hands before crawling up just enough that he was straddling a bit higher, inhaling sharply with anticipation as he dragged his fingers through Victor's still-wet hair.

Those blue eyes burned as they gazed up at Yuuri, playfully teasing the head of his cock with soft lips and a dexterous tongue while his palm wrapped loosely around the base. Yuuri kept carding his fingers through the shiny silver hair, keeping his eyes right on Victor's, his body warm and every nerve ending on fire. Victor's palms were greedily groping Yuuri's ass and tugging him against his face, Yuuri moaning lowly as Victor's throat tightened around his dick. And Victor just continued to hold him in his mouth, fingers digging into his ass as his choked moan vibrated around Yuuri's flesh, making him shiver and briefly loosen his hold on Victor's hair.

He tightened his grip just enough to tug Victor's head back, his dick slipping out of Victor's mouth with only a string of fluid hanging between them. "Just like that," Yuuri moaned quietly, panting hard as he gazed at the nearly vacant look on Victor's face. He was beautiful like this, and in every other way. Letting all that control slip out of his hands and letting Yuuri have it, or else just completely dominating Yuuri and giving, _giving_ the way he always did. But right now Yuuri wanted to do the giving, to take care of Victor and make love to him until he was spent and passed out. And maybe lug him back into the shower too and get some food in both of them. "Fuck, your mouth is always so perfect..." 

He moved back, settling between Victor's legs and watching him come down a little, swallow and pant for air with his chest moving quick and high like he'd been running, his hands lazily chasing after Yuuri's thighs like he was afraid he'd disappear. Yuuri clasped Victor's hands briefly before moving up to hold his face, looking into those hazy eyes and rosy lips. "You look incredible...I want to do so much to you right now," Yuuri said softly before bending down to kiss Victor, licking the taste of himself on the other man's tongue, moving on to lap at his jaw and mouth at his neck as he ground his hips between Victor's legs, his half-hard length slick against Victor's erection. Ravenous, Yuuri bit down on Victor's neck, relishing the jolt the older man gave below him, long fingers instinctively moving across Yuuri's back. 

Yuuri jealously held on to his control, turning his mind halfway off as he kept mouthing at the addictive flesh offered to him, starved moans leaving his throat as he sucked bruises onto the familiar column of Victor's neck, marking him up without a single care. He surely would later on, but he could never deny to himself the pride and satisfaction would inevitably feel at the thought of people knowing that it was him who got to mark up the gorgeous man who was letting out the prettiest noises.

"I'm going to have bruises for days," Victor laughed, sounding drunk as he tipped his head back to allow Yuuri more access.

Yuuri hummed against a hickey near his throat before closing his teeth over a smooth patch, biting down just enough to leave a mark and feel Victor give another violent jolt. He soothed the spot with a slow lick, sighing at the sensation of Victor's fingers in his hair. "...I want everyone to see," he said quietly, peppering kisses down Victor's chest and nuzzling the space between his pectorals and burying his burning face there for a few moments. 

He just felt Victor move warmly beneath him, felt those powerful arms wrap over him just as greedily. "See what?" Victor groaned once Yuuri started sucking at his chest.

"See that I'm the only one who gets to do this to you," Yuuri murmured before closing his mouth over a nipple, relishing the tender noise Victor made, the same pretty noise he kept making every time Yuuri started playing with his chest. He moved on to the other nipple, reaching up to tease the other one with his fingers and taking full advantage of how wonderfully sensitive Victor was. Yuuri knew he'd been touched-starved before but Victor, for all his experience, was just as skin hungry, his brand of affection so warm, needy, and adoring.

Yuuri had his fingers slick with lube quickly enough, barely able to tear away from his spot between those legs for too long. He gently prodded at Victor's tight hole while keeping his mouth on his chest as he loosened him up, patient and steady. He felt Victor tighten around his fingers and peered up to see him press one cheek onto his pillow, his entire face and chest completely flushed and covered in hickeys and bite marks courtesy of Yuuri. Victor, usually loquacious to a fault, looked beyond verbal ability, eyes totally unfocused and hands twitching uselessly over Yuuri's shoulders. 

He couldn't resist lifting himself up to kiss Victor hard and deep the very moment he pressed on his prostate, an agonized moan vibrating across Yuuri's mouth as he repeated the movement to feel Victor's reactions, stroking his dick with his other hand while he fucked three fingers into him. Yuuri wanted to kiss him, watch him, hold him, all at once, but it was all he could do to hold on to those few threads of control before taking his fingers out and hurriedly pouring more lube onto his palm and hissing when he pumped his cock a few times, while Victor dragged his hands over his face looking totally debauched.

He let out a broken groan when Yuuri thrust his dick into him, the younger man forcing himself to stop, _stop_ for just a bit so Victor could take him completely, the wet heat around him such delicious agony that tempted him every second to fuck, and keep fucking until neither one of them could move. That was what he'd promised Victor, no matter how many times he made his husband cum.

Long legs wrapped around him and urged him to move, quiet moans shaking out of Victor's mouth as Yuuri gave him and let his hips move, shallow at first to graze at his spot inside and making him scream, fingers scrabbling over Yuuri's shoulders in entreaty. Then Yuuri fucked deeper, again and again, burying his moans in Victor's neck, right over those new hickeys and thrusting hard between Victor's legs and reaching between them to pump his length to completely force his orgasm from all ends.

Victor cried out in warning, voice slurring around Yuuri's name right before spilling onto Yuuri's hand and seizing around him, a sound of release dragging itself out his mouth as he fell limp beneath Yuuri.

That was enough. A quick, devastating burn that left Victor totally exhausted and sensitive.

So sensitive that he whimpered as Yuuri just kept going, eyes glued onto the delicious sight of Victor looking so spent and yet _starved_ , wanting Yuuri to completely tear him down and pump the spent member while it twitched in his fist and eventually got halfway hard again while Victor kept letting out those weak cries, shoved out of him with every thrust of Yuuri's hips.

He didn't let up, ears trained on the sound of Victor's voice in case he wanted to stop. Long fingers stroked through his hair, then across his shoulders in a clumsy caress that made Yuuri move with more urgency, balls tight and his loins burning with how close he was, and Yuuri still needed to figure out if he wanted to kiss Victor or watch him through it.

But the nearly vacant look on Victor's face was too good to miss, and then Yuuri heard him somehow mumble, "I'm going to cum...Yuuri, you're going to make me cum again..."

Yuuri gathered up all that tension he was feeling, unbearable and hot, but at the moment so totally secondary to Victor's need. Maybe it wasn't the multiple repeats Yuuri had expected earlier, but by now he knew when to stop. "Hold on. Hold on for me, honey," Yuuri urged softly, kissing the corner of his husband's mouth and adding, "Give me another one, Victor."

His husband trembled again and shut his eyes, moans sharp and almost pained when he came a second time. The intense relief of it forced Yuuri to finally follow suit, a howl leaving his throat before he fell on top of Victor, every bit of him melting against the shaking, flushed and marked body under him.

There was a sticky mess between them and Yuuri hissed when he twitched inside of Victor as he filled him up, still buried in sloppy heat while he could feel his pulse throughout his body. His mind spun, sputtered, and just shut down with his face plastered against Victor's shoulder and caught his breath.

Incredible.

Even now Yuuri felt happily satisfied, especially when he felt Victor's fingers tighten in his hair with that familiar adoration and need, like he wanted more but accepted that they'd both had enough.

But Yuuri recalled what he'd determined earlier; transport to the shower and a reheated dinner. For now, Yuuri lay right where he landed and felt Victor breathe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment!!
> 
> If you'd also like to help me in a more personal way, please check out the links on my twitter: [@ducksfucka](https://twitter.com/DucksFucka)

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!
> 
> If anyone would like to help me in a more personal way, if able to, please check out the links on my twitter: [@ducksfucka](https://twitter.com/DucksFucka)
> 
> I appreciate all your support. It's been fucking MINDBLOWING and I'm honestly amazed. Every single time.


End file.
